


Trust

by chumnucks



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumnucks/pseuds/chumnucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime was - I mean, is - my godfather and guardian.  He was ready to sacrifice anything and everything to keep me out of harm's way.  I trusted him since the moment I laid on him when I was five.  I had no reason not to.<br/>So, when that trust was shattered into pieces, I left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this a few years ago and finally got it off my chest. I don't know if I'll continue it but things change. Anyway, I've posted this to DeviantArt and Wattpad so...yeah.

1904 hours

May 1, 2015

Wiping my brow, I stood from my crouched position near the back of the tunnel. I was close to something, I could feel it. 

“Creed! Five more minutes!” I heard Director Hawkins bark from the entrance of the tunnel. 

Amelia Creed. It wasn't my choice to be called that but I wasn't in the mood to argue when I was giv en  the name. I still missed my old name but there was no way I would ever be called that again. It'd be too dangerous. 

I dropped my pick and took mg gloves off, shoving them into my back pocket. 

I stared at the cave wall, sighing angrily. We couldn't quit just because the sun went down. Sure, everyone was exhausted from working all day. I wasn't, though. 

I kicked the wall angrily and turned to leave. 

A gleam  coming from the wall  got caught in my peripheral vision . 

Slowly, I turned back around and knelt down. A black, smooth rock was protruding from the wall. 

I moved my flashlight closer to the rock. It had strange markings all over it that I knew weren't naturally occurring. 

My hand reached out, my breath hitching in my throat.

As my fingertips grazed the stone, my screams began to  t ear through the air.

17 35 hours

May 4 , 2015

A single  semi  truck sp ed through the small lakeside town , it's painted red flames giving it a  conspicuous look. It was unusual to see a truck with such vibrant colors anywhere but a showcase room .  This truck, though, was anything but usual. 

As pedestrians and drivers glanced into the driver's seat, they say nothing unusual. A man with  jet black hair, slowly growing peppered with age, sat in the drivers seat. Nothing was amiss, his bright blue eyes were calmly focused on the road ahead. No one knew that this middle aged ‘trucker’ was  nothing but an illusion to fool them. Not only was the body an illusion, so was the calm expression he held on his weathered and scarred face. 

In all truth, the calm expression hid a storm that brewed inside. 

1 731  hours

May 4 , 2015

“I can't believe Mr. Lewis gave us that pop quiz!”  Miko  complained loudly. “He knows that everyone has mentally checked out since spring break!”

“ You think that's bad?  I 've got a science project  due  on Friday, ” Jack countered. “And we barely got the assignment today. I don't know what I'm going to do!”

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jack. “No, I don't need help. Remember what happened last time?  I-“

The elevator doors opened to reveal Fowler. A hand gripped a phone tightly as the other  ran across his forehead. “ - do n't just  happen! You weren't there, were you?! ”

Fowler moved towards Ratchet, his feet pounding against the metal floor loudly. “You were there to  protect her!”

Miko  and Jack glanced at each other while  Raf  tore his eyes from his computer screen.  The kids remained silent as Fowler continued his argument with the person on the other side of the phone. 

Fowler barked at the man again and gripped the railing tightly .

Jack was thoroughly confused and glanced up at Ratchet for some clarification as to what was happening.  The worried look on the medic’s face didn’t help Jack’s nerves. 

Fowler ended the call angrily and looked up at Ratchet. “Get Prime here now .”

“What happened?” Ratchet asked. “Is she okay?”

Fowler swallowed thickly. “No.”

“Who's ‘she’?” Miko  whispered to the boys. 

Raf  shrugged while Jack remained focused on Ratchet. If robots could pale, Jack knew that Ratchet would have done it then. 

“Maybe another  Autobot ?” Miko  said quietl y.

“I've gone through  most of  their database,”  Raf  said. “If there was another  Aut obot , I'd know. ”

“Maybe it isn't another  Autobot ,” Jack muttered. “What if it's another human?  Maybe another liaison like Fowler?”

Jack and  Miko  glanced at  Raf , who  shrugged once again. “It'd make sense. I only looked through their data on  Autobots . I can look again.”

“Or we could just ask them,”  Miko  quipped. 

“Let's wait for a bit,” Jack said. “This may not be the best time.”

“Optimus,” Ratchet said through the communicator. “You need to cut the mission short.”

“What is it, Ratchet?” Optimus replied. 

Ratchet took a few moments to respond. “There's been complications with  Project  Medea .”

Optimus paused. “ Portal us back.”

A few moments later,  the portal powered up and in came  Arcee ,  Bulkhea d , Bumblebee, and Optimus.  Jack noticed that Optimus was in his usual calm demeanor while the  rest of the team were stiff  and uncomfortable. 

The air in the base grew  tense when Optimus spoke. “What happened?”

Fowler took a moment to formulate his response. “She got into an accident.  She’s…she's in the hospital .”

“In the hospital?”  Arcee  asked as she stepped forward. “I thought you said that she  couldn't be found by anyone anymore. I mean, she cut off all contact with us, the  Decepticons  think she's dead, how-“

“She wasn't attacked,” Fowler said.  He looked down. “I've got people watching her almost all the time and, quite frankly, none of them know what happened.”

“If she wasn't attacked, then how is she in the hospital?” Bulkhead questioned. 

“ The school she  attends funded an expedition of sorts to an island in the Pacific ocean,” Fowler explained. “While they were there, they were excavating and something went sour.  A cave collapsed, she was trapped inside. It took an hour for them to dig her out but  when they finally did, she was unconscious.  No blood, no injuries, nothing.  The only thing they found was a black marking on the backside of her neck.”

Optimus clenched his fists slowly. “ I need to see her.”

“Trust me when I say this: I wish you could,” Fowler said. “But there's some interference coming from the island that's  preventing us from opening a portal there.  I wanted to make sure that if the  D ecepticons found her  that they  wouldn't be able to get there.   It's sort of a double edged sword.”

Bee beeped loudly, getting everyone's attention. They glanced at him  then turned their gaze to the kids. 

“Bee’s right,” Bulkhead said as he looked to his comrades. “They have a right to know.”

“It's not our decision,” Ratchet said. 

The  Autobots  glanced to their leader. 

Optimus stood tall, mouth set in a thin line. “ Arcee , Bulkhead,  Bumblebee, tell them of her. Ratchet, come with me. We have some things to discuss.”


End file.
